The Bunny and Dragon
by dark-sakura
Summary: Serena was surrounded by Traitors until it was to late. Now its up to the G-Boyz, Outers, Stars, and a new scout to help her. ~~~Chapter 10 Uploaded~~~
1. The Beginning of the End

This is one of my new fics so don't hurt me. Ok in this story its very predictable. Serena is in betrayal or however your spell it. She ends up running until she confronts some old friends and gets hurt. Now she has found her true souldmate but not who you really think it is. And the Outers and a new Scout are out to find and help her. Ok now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was not your average girl. Even though she was in school, had friends, and had a cute (not) boyfriend and soon to be fiance (that would give me nightmares) she was beyond normal. Lets just say she was a heroine and princess all at the same time. She was Princess Serenity A.K.A SailorMoon, Champion of Justice. Her and her Scouts and Guardians protect the Earth from evil thingies. Now since the intros are done lets get to the point where all of it started.  
  
Serena was running down the street with her golden blonde meatball hair following behind. She was on her way to her best friend Rei's temple for a meeting and was on time. She was just about to reach the temple when she heard voices coming from the temple's porch.  
  
"So guys, since Serena is going to be late how are we going to plan on over- throwing her and having Rei as Queen" came the voice of the computer wiz, Ami.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I mean hurting her feelings about how Darien cheated on her to get ultimate control with all of us" came the sweet voice of Mina.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen except we would have to kill the Klutz" came the voice of the Preistest, Rei.  
  
"I know, I can't wait. Finally not being held done by a Peace Princess" said the strong warrior, Lita.  
  
"Ok she will be here in 5 minutes. Lets set up the trap" came Ami's voice as they all started to get up until they saw a figure standing over them.  
  
"So you think I'm a Klutz do you now. I'm 3 times smarter then Ami, I'm stronger then Lita, more charming then Mina, and have more firery courage then Rei would ever have. So Goodbye" said Serena while running away.  
  
"That went well. So who wants ice-cream" yelled Mina as they all started going to the freezer.  
  
Serena on the other hand wasn't so happy. She kept on running. She couldn't believe it, her friends cheated on her. When she was about to the Arcade to settle down, she ran into someone she didn't want to see.  
  
"Oh excuse me Love, didn't notice you there" came the calm voice of Darien.  
  
"Leave me alone Jerk. I heard the scouts, you cheated on me only to get ultimate power. Now I'm breaking up, heres your ring" Serena yelled while taking off her engagement ring and hitting him in the face with it.  
  
"Why you little bitch. You are going to marry me so that I will be ruler of the Universe with Rei" Darien said while holding ot his transformtion rose (gay I know).  
  
"Oh yea not before I kill you" Serena said while getting out her locket. Everyone around them stopped to see what was going on. Andrew ran out of the Arcade to stop them but stopped at seeing Serena about to fight.  
  
"You destroied my heart Darien, now I'm going to destroy you. Transform!!!" Serena yelled as she glowed a silver color transforming her into SailorMoon.  
  
"Oh yea, to late failure girl" Darien said while transforming into Tuxedo Ugly (o did I say that I ment Mask).  
  
"Stop right there. We are here to stop you from hurting our King"came the voices of the other 4 scouts.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rapsody"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
The four attacks made contact with Serena sending her into a building making her lose conscience.  
  
Right before they could make their final attack, a light transported SailorMoon from their world to another.  
  
"That was wierd, anyway, lets go finish that ice-cream" Venus yelled as the five left the ground thinking Serena was finally dead but not.  
  
In Another Demision  
  
"Come back here Baka!!!" yelled Wufei with his Katana unsheathed and ready to bring down on a panick-strickened Duo.  
  
"Sorry Wu-man, but I thought Nakura needed another coat of paint and pink was the cheapest" yelled Duo catching up speed.  
  
Right before Wufei cut Duo's head off, something fell from the ceiling of one of Quarte's many mansions,and landed on him.  
  
"Woah babe" Duo said in awe as Wufei gotten and unconscience, beaten, burned, shocked, and soaked girl off of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you like it. Plz Review. 


	2. Friends Arrive

So far only four reviews. Thats cruel you know. Just so cruel. But who cares. I DO!!!!!! I think I might make it a Wu-man and Serena fic. And I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wings. DAMN YOU STUPID ANIME PEOPLE DAMN YOU!!!!!!!! Ok now since I got that off my chest, lets start chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure she is down in that mansion" said a short blonde hair woman dressed in a Sailor Outfit.  
  
"Positive Uranus, she is dvown there" said a dark green haired lady hold the Staff of Time.  
  
"But bad spot to land. She landed right in the middle of a trigger happy, baka running, woman hater, caring, silent house" came the voice of the ocean Scout.  
  
"I know but atleast they got the caring part" came the cold voice of the scout of Death and Rebirth.  
  
"Just remember, we are to get her out of there. Remember they got the Perfect Soldier in there along with the Chinese Guy" came a new voice.  
  
"Are you sure. I still don't trust you. I know that your the sister of the three StarLights but your name sounds evil" said Uranus.  
  
"Trust me and live, don't and die" was all the scout said while jumping down out of a tree in the estates of the Winners.  
  
Inside  
  
"Oh my Lord, where did she come from" came the worried voice of the caring cutie (Oh did I say that, I meant caring Hottie) of Quatre.  
  
"Yea she just fell down on Wufei" came the soothing voice of the silent one, Trowa who was watching the two bicker since it even begun.  
  
"I know but what a babe" came the rude comment from the baka Duo.  
  
"But how could she just fall through a ceiling without cracking it" came the mono-tone voice of the Perfect Soldier, Heero.  
  
"I really don't know, but lets just help her. Trowa, help me get her down to the Hospital Wing" Quatre said while opening the door to the room for Trowa who was holding the girl in his arms with ease.  
  
In the Sparring Room  
  
Wufei was sparring as much as he could to get what happened earlier off his mind. He was chasing Duo for painting Nakuru pink when a Tenshi fell from the heavens.  
  
`Tenshi, no I must not go soft. I must be strong. No weak Onna is going to affect me' Wufei thought as he mentally slapped himself for the comment.  
  
The Dragon was about to rest when he heard the door bell rang.  
  
At the Door  
  
"Why hello there, we are looking for a friend. She has been missing for quite a while" said a tomboyish looking girl.  
  
"Why hello too. I think we might of found the girl you were looking for please come in" Quatre said as 4 girls entered the room.  
  
"Nice place you got here Sir" said the voice of a young little girl about the age of 9.  
  
"Yes you sure do. I really love the paintings you have" said the marine haired one.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, lets just get what we came here for and leave" said the voice of a silver haired girl.  
  
"Umm sure but first may I ask of your names" said Duo who ran in at hearing a Women's voice.  
  
"Sure. I'm Michelle, thats Amara, the little one is Hotaru, and the silent one is Silver"said Michelle while pointing at each one when she said their names.  
  
Then the other Pilots entered the room except Heero who was typing away at his laptop. Hotaru noticed him in the other room and ran off to him.  
  
"Hello, my name is Quatre, this is Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Heero ain't here right now" Quatre said as each one of the guys said hello.  
  
"Excuse me, but wheres Hotaru" Silver asked as Michelle and Amara went hayewire.  
  
"OH NO WHERE DID FIREFLY GO OFF TOO!!!" yelled the two in panick as they looked around.  
  
"Oh shit, looks whos with Heero!!!" yelled Duo as he saw Hotaru looking over the Perfect Soldiers shoulder.  
  
Hotaru was reading what he was typing but got pushed away every five seconds. She then made up her mind on making is life a living hell. She reacher over, pressed a single button, and the laptop deleted the typing and shut off.  
  
Heero was now extremely pissed.  
  
"Why you little brat" Heero said while reaching into his pocket, pulled out his cold metal best friend.  
  
A shot rang through the air and a thump could be heard on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it. Plz review. I can't wait till next chapter.  
  
Bye-Bye 


	3. Michelle Kicks Butt

Yay!!! I'm getting reviews. Plz review cause I'm going to be making a pairing chart. Plz vote for whoever you want, but its a Wu-man/Serena fic. I must be mad but who cares. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! My sister really does think I can be a mad scientist someday just like the docters from Gundam. Ok heres the chart.  
  
Quatre/Michelle  
  
Quatre/Hotaru  
  
Heero/ Silver  
  
Heero/ Amara  
  
Silver/ Duo  
  
Silver/ Trowa  
  
Amara/ Michelle  
  
Duo/ Hotaru  
  
Thats what I could think of at the second ok. K. Heres chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cold metal hit the floor landing by Hotaru's feet.  
  
At the doorway stood Silver holding a hand gun in her hand aiming at where Heero's gun once was.  
  
"No one shoots Hotaru or calls her little brat. Only I can do that Soldier Boy" she said while clicking the safety back on and putting it back into her baggy jeans.  
  
"OH FIREFLY COME HERE" yelled Amara and Michelle as the ran over to Hotaru and hugged her. Michelle then got up.  
  
"You tried to shoot my little Hotaru and I'm not forgiving you for it" she said before she jumped Heero and used some of her Sailor strength and started kicking the crap out of the kid.  
  
"Oh shit, Heero's getting the crap kicked out of him by a woman" Duo said while surpressing laughter. Michelle then stopped punching Heero in the eye for the 5th time and glared at Duo.  
  
"Watch your language infront of Firefly" she said before jumping Duo too.  
  
"Honey, thats why you should never make mommy mad" Amara said to Hotaru while trying to cover the child's eyes from the maham.  
  
"I don't know where she gets it from" Silver said as she watched Duo screaming for mercy.  
  
"Can ya'll keep it down, I was trying to rest" said a small voice from the doorway into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh my lord, Serenity" Amara said while running over to her princess and helping her.  
  
"God, how did she get out of bed. She should of been still out of it for atleast a week" Quatre said as Michelle got off Duo and ran over to Serena.  
  
"Serena, Serena, Serena, you ok" Hotaru cheered while jumping up and down to her princess also.  
  
Silver just stood there watching her new friends celebrate on finding each other.  
  
"Come on lets go, we still have to find a suitalbe place to take care of Odango" she said while Amara easily swept Serena of her feet.  
  
"You may stay here if you want. She could stay in the hospital wing and heal. We have more then enough rooms" Quatre said while the girls thought about it for awhile.  
  
"Ok, here boys" Michelle said while opening up the door having Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten come in carring what looked like fifty pound bags.  
  
"Why do we carry the bags" Seiya said while just collasping to the ground.  
  
"Cause your the men now up and put them down in our rooms" Amara said while enjoying the three suffer.  
  
Heero could take this. A girl just gave him 2 black eyes and a bruised stomach. He reached down and grabbed his gun aiming it for Michelle's head.  
  
"Go to hell bitch" he said before his gun got shot out of his hand again by Silver.  
  
"Look here little man. I'm really not afraid of you and your little Mr. Blasty but right now, I feel like being Trigger Happy so put away the gun now" she said while Heero picking up his gun and putted it back to where his puts it. (I don't know where he puts Mr. Blasty)  
  
Wufei on the other hand was more cheerier then Heero. His Tenshi was staying. After mentally thinking of that comment he mentally started kicking himself in the butt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz review and vote. PLZ!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Ultimate Prank

Hi, I got some reviews from friends at school like barely any of you did. That is so cold you know *starts crying*. Just plain cruel. Now vote or I won't write anymore to this story. (so thats why i never update to my other story 0.o) Heres the list and number of votes I got from my friends at SCHOOL!!!  
  
Quatre/Michelle- 2  
  
Quatre/Hotaru -0  
  
Heero/ Silver- 6  
  
Heero/ Amara-3  
  
Silver/ Duo-4  
  
Silver/ Trowa-4  
  
Amara/ Michelle-7  
  
Duo/ Hotaru-8  
  
I know little Firefly is young but when she transforms she will be the others ages, well not Amara's and Michelle's. Heres the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 2 days since the girls arrived. Everything was now like a living hell. Hotaru and Duo teamed up to make Silver's and Heero's lifes a living nightmare. Silver and Heero were argueing every hour or two. Wufei was spaced out all the time. Serena was already healed completely causing all the pilots to go into shock for a few minutes. Then there was Trowa, Amara, Michelle, and Quatre who were cleaning up after themselves. The 3 Starlights were not seen as much as posible but acourse Seiya visited Serena every half hour but to only be dragged away by Amara or Silver.  
  
"Come on Duo let me see what plan you got this time" Hotaru cried out as Duo was inside Heero's bedroom rigging up another prank. Hotaru was done rigging up hers in Silver's.  
  
"Ok come in" Duo said only letting a small creak between the door and the door frame for only Hotaru to get through. Inside the room was the best prank ever.  
  
Half and Hour Later  
  
"Why did Firefly and Braided-Baka send us out of the house, give us a bunch of Quatre's credit cards and told us to be home at this time" Silver asked as she opened the door for Heero who was carring 50 pound bags full of girl things. What was a girl to do with credit cards, not use them.  
  
"I think their doing another one of their tricks again" Heero stated plainly.  
  
"This sounds familiar. I think Hotaru already pulled this on Amara a few years ago" Silver said while closing her eyes trying to remember.  
  
"Well who cares, I'm going to my room to be safe" Heero said as he left the room.  
  
Silver then remembered what it was.  
  
"NO HEERO DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled but to late, Heero was in his room door closed. All that was heard from the room was a small yell but loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!HOTARU!!!!!!!!!" was all that was heard.  
  
Everyone downstairs that heard the yelling rushed up to Heero's room. When Amara was there, she opened the door but to be caught by the funniest thing ever.  
  
Heero was in the middle of a pink room with 'Relena Stalker' written all over the walls. But Heero got the worst of it, he was drenched in pink, Peacecraft pink paint. But to make it all worse, there was pictures of Relena falling from the ceiling.  
  
"OMG!!! Duo that was great, I can't believe the Perfect Soldier fell for it" Hotaru said as she and Duo rushed into the room taking pictures.  
  
"Didn't you have a trick for Silver in her...." Duo was cut off short by a passing wind and another yell of their names.  
  
Heero was standing in the doorway of Silver's room smirking at Silver who was in the same predictiment but with 'Seiya Stalker' and Seiya pictures falling.  
  
"Ok don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad" Silver kept on whispering to herself.  
  
"Ok, now me and Heero are going to handle this calmly. LETS KILL THE BRAT AND BAKA!!!" Silver yelled as she and Heero pulled out theirs guns.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!RUN!!!!!!" Hotaru and Duo yelled out as they started running for dear-life with two extremely trigger happy killers behind them.  
  
"Amara, where did Firefly learn that word" Michelle said while glaring daggers at a nervous Amara.  
  
"I don't know honest, Honey" she said before taking off down the other way with Michelle carring a expensive vase trying to hit Amara with hit. Quatre, Trowa, Serena, Wufei, and the Starlights were left there sweat- dropping at what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	5. BlackMail

*Eyes go watery* This isn't fair, NONE OF YA"LL VOTED FOR PAIRS!!!! Well anyway my friends at school unlike any of ya'll voted. Here are the standings. *clears throat*  
  
Quatre/Michelle- 6  
  
Quatre/Hotaru -3  
  
Heero/ Silver- 9(they think the trigger happy couple will be best becuase Silver might of killed Trowa for not talking and Duo for being a KAWAII! baka)  
  
Heero/ Amara- 5  
  
Silver/ Duo-4  
  
Silver/ Trowa- 6  
  
Amara/ Michelle- 10 (i guess most of the people at my school like girl relationships)  
  
Duo/ Hotaru- 11  
  
Ok now on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya had to be put into strants this time. He tried to sneak into the Girl's Bathroom at Serena's bath time. The bad thing about it was that Amara and Silver were guarding the door just incase he would try to score.  
  
"Come on guys I just wanted a little peek. It won't happen again I promise" Seiya begged as he was being dragged away to Amara's and Silver's torture room, which he was in yesterday for trying to see Serena in the changing rooms at the local mall.  
  
"No way, you are not leaving until you promise to leave Serenity out of this" Amara snapped at Seiya while Silver was checking out the wall of Amara's little torture tools.  
  
"Hey Amara, can I have the no-datchi (a long sword. Ever watched Ronin Warriors its Sage's sword)" Silver yelled out while looking over it carefully.  
  
"Sure I bet Seiya would love to be its tester" Amara said with that evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Please don't. Did I mention I bruise extremely easily" Seiya begged as Heero walked into the room.  
  
"Do you see that we're busy here" Amara snapped at him while checking out her wall of swords that Silver was looking at earlier.  
  
"Yes but Michelle told me about your wall of guns and I just had to check it out for myself" Heero simply stated as Amara pointed to the far wall. "What are you doing with him?"  
  
"Oh um we're just showing him our lovely little chamber. He just loves swords don't you Seiya" Silver said with that innocent tone in her voice.  
  
"If you are then why is he tied to a chair with a sword hanging over his heart" Heero simply stated as Amara and Silver were trying to put on their best innocent faces as possible, "Let him go now and I won't tell Michelle."  
  
"Awwwwwwww" the two girls said as Silver went over to Seiya and cut him loose of his ropes with the no-datchi.  
  
Outside the room, Duo and Hotaru were watching everything and taping everything.  
  
"I just love blackmailing people. All we have to do is show this to Michelle and she would just love to get Amara for what else she bought to add to her collection" Hotaru stated as she and Duo both ran out of film and started on their way back downstairs.  
  
"Now we're we going with the blackmail footage you two" stated the silent one until now Trowa.  
  
"Um, to Michelle. She told us to do it" Duo said while putting on the innocent puppy dog face which all the guys got used to since Duo pulled it 5 times a day.  
  
"Your going to use it a blackmail footage are you" Trowa questioned as the two nodded. He then smirked which caused Duo to faint. "Don't worry about him. I've been wanting to blackmail those two in a while. Yesterday, they wrecked my bookshelf trying to find some clue onto blackmailing Duo who messed with their shampoo. Even though they did look good with a sorda like blue-ish color hair."  
  
"Good, here. We got more then enough to blackmail them" Hotaru said while taking out another tape of footage.  
  
"Lookie at what we found Amara, a bunch of little kids trying to blackmail us. Think again" came a cold voice before all the blackmail tapes disappeared out of their hands and into another. But not just any other hands, Silver and Amara's hands.  
  
"Oh man, I think this is our que to run" Hotaru yelled as Trowa grabbed Duo and started running leading Hotaru through the house or which ever way they wanted. However the two girls just stood there.  
  
"Hey, you know this house better then anybody. Why don't you show us around and help us catch the bakas. If you do, I'll let you burrow anyone of my guns for 5 months" Amara said while looking at Heero who was looking at the nice shiny gun.  
  
15 minutes later out in the gardens.  
  
"They'll never find us here" Duo said while finally waking up from his beauty sleep.  
  
"I know, Silver doesn't go out much so she won't be here" Hotaru stated but freezed at seeing who was behind the two boys who had their backs turn.  
  
"Let me guess. Silver and Amara are behind us with evil glints in their eyes like they are going to kill us" Trowa stated while turning around to see Silver and Amara the way he described. Heero was behind them polishing his new Mr. Blasty.  
  
"No you can't escape so prepare to die Bakas!" Amara yelled while charging at them with a regular sword and Silver with the no-datchi. They were about to strike when a fog surrounded them.  
  
"Scouts, the Inners are in this world along with Darien" came the voice from a woman with dark green hair and maroon sorda like eyes. She was also wearing the sailor uniform.  
  
"They are, but how" Hotaru stated while holding back Duo who was about to go introduce himself to the Sailor.  
  
"They have gotten stronger in the last few days Firefly and Darien really wants to be king. But in order to be crowned he would have to marry Princess Serenity since Rei has no power to do so" the Sailor exclaimed as the gundam pilots that were their just had a confused look on their faces including Heero. "Oh and I brought reinforcements."  
  
A pink haired little girl jumped out of nowhere and landed on Hotaru giving her a hug.  
  
  
  
I gotta stop there. I broke a nail while typing and I gotta go to the nail salon to fix it. Plz vote now or forever hold you peace. Just vote!!! 


	6. The Wanna-be Ruler of the Universe Arriv...

H I'm so happy today. It was a normal day today. My mom did everything again. *audience member comes up to her and whispers something to her* Uh it was Mother's Day. Oppsie. Well atleast I still have 5 hours to get her something. Now for the polls. I'm going to be putting up the cuts next chapter but I can tell you that the Silver/ Heero pair was the best. I got atleast 20 votes for them. Sorry Trowa, Duo, but you're the weakest link, G'Bye. *pulls on a cord and Trowa and Duo fall through a trap door into a lake with crocs* Oppsie, weren't those two part of another voting poll. *looks down into the trap doors* I'm sure they can swim good. Ok heres the story. *walks away whistling*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rini!!!" Hotaru cried out as the little girl got off her.  
  
"A little girl for reinforcements. Pathetic" Heero said before being slapped in the back of the head by Silver.  
  
"Never talk that way infront of her" she said before turning back to the Sailor. "Tell me Pluto, how will we find the Traitors."  
  
"They are now looking for Cosmos cause they don't know what Serenity looks like now" Pluto said while sighing that the Inners came. "And they think Relena Peacecraft maybe her so they are going to try a kidnap her."  
  
At this the three Gundam Boys jumped.  
  
"But ya'll will be there to prevent it just incase" Pluto added while the Boys just froze there on the spot.  
  
"No way, we're not going to go protect Relene. Nopers" Duo said while Pluto walked over to him.  
  
"Please, just for me" she said while putting on her little puppy dog face.  
  
"Sure, we would be so happy to" Duo finally agreed while Silver's and Heero's face pailed.  
  
"Please don't, I've already had enough Relena already. Please" Silver said.  
  
"How do you know her?" Amara stated while Silver explained that she went to the Peacecraft Academy for one year and remembered the Bitchy Princess.  
  
"I'm not going, she'll kill me" Heero stated while Amara just glared at him.  
  
"If we're going, your going too" she stated while Quatre came out of the house.  
  
"HEERO YOU GOT A VISITOR!!!" he yelled out while he let a girl out with beautiful (not) blonde hair and wearing Peacecraft (Peacecrap I meant) Pink uniform.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled while she ran at lightning speed to him and latched onto him.  
  
"Umm Relena can you please let go of my buddy" Duo asked as Heero was trying to breathe.  
  
"Sure Duo I would......." she trailed off while staring at Silver. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY LOVE!!!"  
  
"Excuse me but I'm Quatre's guest and this is my part of property cause of that so I can get you off if I want" Silver stated while Relena totally ignored her.  
  
"Heero can't you believe it. I'm soon to be Ruler of the Universe and you will rule right beside me" she said all starry eyed while Amara was threatning to jump her.  
  
"How many times do I have to say, I DON'T LOVE YOU to get it through your thick skull" Heero said while Relena just ignored it.  
  
Silver had enough of this girl. She went over to others and cooked up a plan. After all the planning was done and Heero was out of breathe, Silver walked over to the couple and latched onto Heero.  
  
'He is so going to pay when I get done with this' she thought while Relena glared at her.  
  
"Excuse me but me and my Little Soldier are busy right now Bitch so would you please go back to your digusting limo and drag your skinny ass away from here" she said while Relena just had her mouth open.  
  
Heero then relized what was going on and helped in by putting a hand around Silver's waist which made Relena go balastic.  
  
"Why I outta, I'm Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World and soon to be Ruler of the Universe and I demand you put Heero down this instant" Relena stated while on the edge of going crazy.  
  
"Hes not yours Princess, hes Silver's. Just look at the happy couple. He is not yours so face it" Duo said while Relena was about to strangle him.  
  
"I want proof that they are together" she said while Heero and Silver nodded. They knew that they owed each other but if it got the Bitch away they would be the happiest people on the Earth. They then kissed each other on the lips for atleast 5 minutes going while Duo and Hotaru were taking pictures and Amara and Trowa leaning on each other for support of their laughing.  
  
Relena just stomped off when Serena and Wufei came out just in time to see the two break apart from the kiss.  
  
"Oh man, did I just I just miss the perfect soldier kissing an onna" Wufei said while everyone else just nodded.  
  
Serena then spotted the little girl next to Hotaru.  
  
"OMG!!!RINI!!!" Serena said while running up to the girl and putting her in an embrace.  
  
Wufei then just wished he was that little girl then noticed something.  
  
"Hey did ya'll know that you two look a-like" he said while the girls just froze.  
  
"Yes. They do look alike cause they are Mother and Daughter" Pluto said while Duo just fainted and Wufei was about to too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I got rid of the Peacecrap Bitch!!!!! Go me!!!! You can continue voting but Silver and Heero are now officially a pair.  
  
Silver: What me paired with the moron  
  
Heero: Moron, I'm paired up with the Onna  
  
Silver: Ok I know how to settle this. Kill the Authoress *gets out her gun and her and Heero start chasing the Authoress*  
  
Authoress: Please someone, Read and Review and call in Reinforcements!!!!! 


	7. A/N!!!! AND SOMEBODY!!! HELP PLEASE!!!! ...

Dark-Sakura: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Silver/Heero: DEAD AUTHORESS WALKING!!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: DON'T YOU MEAN RUNNING!!!!  
  
Silver: WHO CARES JUST HOLD STILL!!!!!  
  
Heero: YA, I WANT TO GET THIS DONE BEFORE TOMORROW!!!!!  
  
Chibi: Umm.....Hi  
  
Audience: Hi!!!!!  
  
Chibi: o.o OK. I'm here to view out the results of pairing due to some technical difficulties. By the way, I'm Dark-Sakura's cousin. Ok Results.  
  
Quatre/Michelle  
  
Heero/ Silver  
  
Duo/ Hotaru  
  
Amara/ Trowa  
  
Trista/ Milliardo  
  
Seiya/ Relena (felt cause Seiya didn't get Serena so I gave him Relena. Perfect match, Ne?)  
  
Chibi: My cousin wrote me a note saying to tell ya'll she knows that there is more pairings in there. Also to say sorry to Trowa and Duo for dropping them into that lake of crocs. Well I think they're taking it well.  
  
Scene Change  
  
Trowa/ Duo in torn clothes, scratches everywhere, bleeding to death chasing Dark-Sakura.  
  
Trowa/Duo: COME BACK HERE, WE DON'T WANT HEERO AND SILVER TO TAKE ALL THE FUN!!!!  
  
Docters: COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!! *chasing Trowa and Duo*  
  
Dark-Sakura: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero/Silver: I wonder whos going to catch her?Â¿Â¿? *watches from the side- lines eating ice-cream and typing at their laptops at the same time* 


	8. Wufei's Mistake

Authoress: this is not fair. I'm supposed to be your ruler in this fic and now I'm like this. *Is tied in chains being hung over boiling sulfuric acid*  
  
Duo: I'm so sad that you think that our little present from us to you is so terrible *starts pouting*  
  
Dark-Sakura: If you kill me, there won't be any Hotaru/Duo fic and the other guys will kill you for ruining their chances with pretty girls other then that Peacecrap Bitch.  
  
Trowa: You know shes right  
  
Silver: I don't care. I'll just kill the Bitch in the next chapter or two.  
  
Heero: I vote for Silver's way.  
  
Duo: But guys, I mean, who would help me with my pratical pranks. Hotaru is the best.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Listen to Duo or I'll tell everyone who you like.  
  
Silver: You wouldn't dare  
  
Dark-Sakura: Oh I would, I got all of your Diaries right here *holds up a black, green, and silver diary to show them she ain't kiddin*  
  
Heero: Fine she wins, we'll just have to kill you later.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok on with the Fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been now a day since that little Relena incident. Pluto had to erase all the guys minds since Rini let it slip that she was Serena's little girl.  
  
"BRAIDED BAKA, COME BACK HERE WITH MY KATANA!!!!" Wufei yelled out while chasing Duo who managed to get his little grimy hands on the Katana.  
  
"No way you'll just kill me" Duo managed to say through laughs that only a dead walking maniac could do.  
  
"Wu-Man, just leave Duo alone please" Serena said while stepping infront of Wufei's path.  
  
"Umm......Uhh......... ITS WUFEI YOU WEAK ONNA!!!" Wufei said while coming back to reality. At that comment, Silver and Amara entered the room carrying their favorite toys.  
  
"What did you just say" Amara said while Wufei just went into intial shock.  
  
"It's Wufei you weak onna" he whispered but only loud enough for the two women to here.  
  
"GO TO HELL FOR CALLING WOMEN WEAK!!!" Silver yelled out while she fired a 52 millimeter shotgun at Wufei who dived behind the couch in the living room.  
  
"YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!!!"Amara joined in while shooting the couch with the same gun as Silver's.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!!!!!" Wufei yelled out while a bullet blazed is shoulder.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!!!!!: Serena yelled out while getting infront of the couch blocking Wufei. Silver and Amara just looked at each other then hid the guns behind their backs.  
  
"What happened....Oh My Lord" Quatre said while entering the Living Room and seeing his torn couch. He then glared at Silver and Amara.  
  
"He started it" the to girls chorused while they ran for their lifes down the hall while Quatre was just throwing some expensive pottery at them.  
  
"Let me guess, you called a woman a weak onna again" Trowa stated while entering the room from the Library.  
  
Wufei nodded his head while Serena was looking at his wound a little to closely.  
  
"He'll need to go the Emergency Room, the Hospital Wing can't do these kind of wounds" she stated while Heero and Duo came in dragging Amara and Silver behind them. Hotaru and Michelle were out for the day at the Sank Kingdom looking at what their dorms would look like. Sailor Pluto went back to the Time Gates.  
  
"Fine I'll pay for the surgery, but you two will have to get jobs to pay me back" Quatre said at looking at the two girls faces.  
  
"I'll drive him over" Amara said while she immediatly grabbed the keys while Silver grabbed the keys to her motercycle. She complained the car would be to crowded with all of them in there. Serena just had a complete and total shock over her seeing Amara at the wheel. She grabbed her seat buckle and a few more and buckled herself in. The 5 guys looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
15-20 minutes later, they were at the Emergency Room. They then knew why Serena acted so strange. They even couldn't believe it when Silver got there first.  
  
Docters immediatly rushed out and grabbed Wufei at seeing the car pulling up. Serena followed them in while the other four guys were still in the car, pure white on their faces. Silver and Amara couldn't help but laugh their heads off.  
  
"Hey Amara haven't we forgotten anything" Silver questioned while looking around the car noticing a certain three missing.  
  
"Don't worry, I know they can't do much harm" Amara stated.  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
"SERENA, OH WHERE AREN'T THOUGH SERENA" Seiya yelled out while tossing over not-broken-already pottery looking for the bubbely blonde.  
  
"LIKE WE SAID, SHE AND THE OTHERS LEFT THE TAKE WUFEI TO THE HOSPITAL!!!" Taiki/Yaten yelled out while tightning their grip on crazy guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: Umm.......Hi again. Uh... my cousin has now disappeared so I'm taking her place.  
  
Duo/Trowa/Silver/Heero: COME ON OUT DEAD GIRL!!!!  
  
Chibi: Uhh yeah....stay tune next time.  
  
Dark-Sakura: AHHHHHHHH LET GO OF ME YOU JERKS!!!!!!!  
  
Duo/Trowa/Silver/Heero: We win the game, we win the game!!!!  
  
Chibi: *sweat-drops* idiots 


	9. The News and the Bitchy Queen

Authoress: Hi there, I'm bringing this chapter of the story to you from...um.....inside my piano.  
  
Voices: Oh come out little girl. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, but maybe kill you.  
  
Dark-Sakura: They won't find me. I'm the Queen of Hiding Seek. But just incase, I got other hiding places.  
  
Voice: Hey, maybe I should play the piano. The Authoress loves Amara's piano playing and I can copy the songs.  
  
*starts getting hit with mallets and jumps out of the piano to only be faced with the evil eyes of Silver, Duo, Heero, and Trowa*  
  
Dark-Sakura: Want to dance  
  
Group: We'd love to *pulls out guns*  
  
Dark-Sakura: Story please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Wu-man, I didn't mean for them to shoot you" Serena said while sitting next to Wufei's hospital bed.  
  
"Wu-man, its Wufei" Wufei said totally ticked off.  
  
Serena giggled at that comment which caused Wufei to smile.  
  
"You look better when smile" Serena said while looking at Wufei who just blushed.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard throughout the whole hospital. Only one girl could do that.  
  
Outside the room in the waiting room.  
  
"Heero oh I thought you were hurt. When one of my many servants told me that you were here I rushed right over immediatly. Are you OK" said the screeching banshi (i got an F in L.A)Relena PeaceCraft.  
  
"No it was Wufei who got hurt so GET THE FUCK OFF ME BITCH!!!" was the mono- toned voice Heero who forgot his Mr.Blasty at home.  
  
"Oh Heero, I knew you loved me so much" Relena said while in her own dream world. "How about I pay for Mr. Chang for ya"  
  
"No I will be, it's partly my fault since I didn't warn him about the two girls temper" said a woman with long flowing green hair and sorda maroon eyes.  
  
"Who are you" Relena snapped at her while the stranger went up to the group.  
  
"My name is Trista. I believe you're the one known as the monster in the group" Trista said which caused Duo to burst out laughing.  
  
"Anyway, how did you find us" Quatre asked while sweat-dropping at the scene.  
  
"Umm would you please let go of Heero or you'll go into jail and they won't go easy on you even if your queen" Quatre said while sweat-dropping at the scene. Relena then relunctantly let go of Heero then went into slut mode.  
  
"Heero, theres a welcome back dance at the academy for you. I'm sure you know who you want to go with" Relena said in a wanna-be sexy tone.  
  
"I sure do" Heero said while he leaned into Relena's face while Relena leaned into him. Right before their lips met, Heero got up and walked over to Silver who was reading a magazine to ignoree the bitchy queen.  
  
"Silver, would you like to go to the dance with me" Heero stated while Silver set down her magazine, sighed, got up, then jumped into Heero's arms.  
  
"You so owe me now" she whispered into his ear while she went into prep mode.  
  
"Oh Darling, That would mean the world to me" Silver cried out while she hugged Heero and he hugged her back.  
  
"OMG!!! This is priceless!!!" Amara said while laughed at the kissing couple, Relena's face, and the confuse look on everyone's faces.  
  
"Why I Outta. I will get you my pretty and you little friends too!!!!!!!!" Relena shouted while stomped out of the hospital. Everyone in the hospital just sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hey guys whats going on" Serena said while she led Wufei, who was in a sling, out of the medical rooms.  
  
"Oh, my little Heero is taking me to the Home Coming Dance" Silver Sqeaked causing Duo and Amara to roll over with laughter. Heero now knew that Silver was going to milk him dry of money in a moment. What else could a girl want.  
  
"A dance, well Serena, will you go with me" Wufei asked as Serena just smiled at him. He was kinda cute in those bandages and with that smile on his face was all the girls in the waiting rooms thought. Amara and Duo were now being dragged out of the building by Sercurity because of the loudness.  
  
"I would love too" Serena stated while everyone in the room just awed. It was just a soap opra everyone thought cause of all the Romance and Drama.  
  
"I guess I could ask Michelle when she comes back" Quatre said while walking out of the building to Duo's wide grin.  
  
"Why you little blonde devil. Your now a man for thinking that" was all Duo could say while Quatre just turned into a tomato.  
  
"I think we should go now" Silver said while walking out with roses some guy gave her. Back inside the waiting room, a guy was being yelled at by a nurse who complained he stole the roses of her desk.  
  
"Yea, I mean. Seiya is going to total the house looking for Serena" Trista said while she hopped into a car convertible while Serena and Wufei took up the back seat. Heero was driving Silver home on the motorcycle. The rest were buckled down for dear life in Amara's car.  
  
The cars drove off right after something happened at the hospital.  
  
"SERENA, WHERE ARE YOU!!!" yelled Seiya who just ran to the hospital with Taiki and Yaten behind him.  
  
"They just left for the last time" Yaten cried out trying to catch Seiya who just went into that maternity area of the hospital. Behind them were some very pissed off Sercurity guards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Group: Come on out. You can't hide forever!!!  
  
Chibi: Hi again. Umm the game if Hide and Seek is still on.  
  
Dark-Sakura: *whispering* Chibi is that you  
  
Chibi: Cuz, where are you  
  
Dark-Sakura: look over to you right.  
  
Chibi: All that is there is a.....No. You're not in there. Thats my best furniture.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Sorry  
  
Chibi: But thats my bed go get your own.  
  
Dark-Sakura: But who can tell where I am  
  
Chibi: You're only under the blankets, I still see your outline.  
  
Group: I think we need a nap in Chibi's bed!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: AH!!!!!!!! *jumps out of bed and out the window of a three story window*  
  
Chibi: *puts down tape recorder* good now shes out of my bed. Plz Review!!!! Seeya *layes on the bed and takes a nice long nap with Heero,Silver, Duo, and Trowa pretending to be the wallpaper and laughing at what happened* 


	10. Jealous

Mona: Leave Sakuras alone  
  
Silver: Shut up  
  
Sakura: Now you mad her mad Mona  
  
Mona: Leave Sakuras alone  
  
Everyone: *sweat-drop*  
  
Heero: Correction. You're no Baka Maxwell  
  
Duo: I know, and I also know about 7% of your socail crircular activities are with Miss Aries here. You may pass Go and collect 2 hundered dollors.  
  
Heero: *passes Go and gets rich*  
  
Silver: When did he become a genious  
  
Dark-Sakura: I don't know and can you unchain me to a wall and put down that pistol  
  
Trowa: No we actually can't unchain you to the wall. We're playing Mother May I and Chibi's the Mother  
  
Duo: Mother may I have a cookie  
  
Chibi: Yes you may  
  
Duo: *eats cookie*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could Heero-Cutie chose her over me" Relena sighed out. She was in her mansion at the Sank Kingdom Beach. She waas also playing her favorite game that she made up. 'Go to Hell' was its name.The idea of the game was to get your Heero plastic figure into the base, grab the disc with Oz information,get out of the base, blow it up, and get the disc back to Dr. J first. Of couse out of fiction, the reward for the plastic Heero was to get to sleep with the Relena that night. (I actually feel sorry for something non-living)  
  
"I know I'll make him jealous. Maybe I could bring someone from another deminsion into this one. But he'll have to be cute. DORTHY!!!" Relena screamed a long eyebrowed witch walked into the room with greasy knee length blonde hair.  
  
"What now"  
  
"Do you have any pictures of guys from different deminsions"  
  
"Yea, whatever" Dorthy finally stated while throwing a bag of pictures into Relena's face.  
  
"He looks kinda cute" Relena said while looking at the picture of Touya from CardCaptor Sakura deminsion.  
  
"He's gay" Dorthy said while taking out a photo of Touya kissing Yukito passionatly. Relena just covered her eyes.  
  
"Maybe him" while Relena turnedto a picture of Goku from DBZ.  
  
"Married" Dorthy said while showing a picture of Goku and Chi-Chi getting hitched. Even though he was married, Dorthy still had that picture of Goku kissing Vegeta. She was saving it for blackmail.  
  
"What about this one" Relena said while turning a picture over to ...........Seiya????  
  
"There's a slight problem with that......"  
  
"No he's perfect. Get him" Relena said while staring at Seiya's picture.  
  
Dorthy was just mumbling on who she would hire a hit man instead to kill the Bitchy Queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark-Sakura: Mother May I run for my life  
  
Chibi: *thinks* No you may not  
  
Dark-Sakura: !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi: This is my revenge for when you put all pink clothing in my closet.  
  
Dark-Sakura: sorry *mumbles*  
  
Silver: Mother May I burn her to the pole *ties Dark-Sakura up to a pole that has wood surrounding the bottom*  
  
Chibi: Yes you may *gets out popcorn along with the others*  
  
Silver: Wow thanks mom  
  
Chibi: Your the daughter I never had  
  
Silver: Really  
  
Chibi: No I never had a daughter before  
  
Silver: Ok *drops a match that was lite onto the wood and watches Dark- Sakura burn*  
  
Sakura: How long do you think till she gets out of there  
  
Silver: 5 minutes. I forgot to tie the ropes. It looks like shes tied becuase i painted those ropes on  
  
Duo: Nice specail affects  
  
Dark-Sakura: *runs by yelling like a maniac with her butt on fire*  
  
Silver: That wasn't any special affects I made  
  
Mona: Leave Sakuras alone  
  
Everyone excluding Dark-Sakura:*sweat-dropp* 


	11. This World is now equal to Hell

Chibi: Dammit, girl. It's taken us monthes just to figure out our next chapter in our story  
  
Dark-Sakura: Well if you could of just of saven me, I WOULDN'T OF ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL WITH BURNS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi: Jeez, sorry. *mumbles* Like your life is important anyways.  
  
Dark-Sakura: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!! *pounces*  
  
Chibi: EHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: You think she'll live  
  
Heero: Not a chance in hell  
  
Duo: Cat Fight Yea!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Baka  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My house" Quatre mumbled walking through his living room which was totally trashed.  
  
"I guessed Seiya came through here?" Serena said stepping through the door, supporting Wufei. The other's followed in quietly.  
  
"Damn, this sucks!" Duo screamed while the others just turned to him.  
  
"What does?" Silver inquired looking at the braided baka.  
  
"The crazy dude destroied the television!"  
  
"What a shame" Amara mumbled as Michelle and Hotaru stepped through the door looking rather pissed.  
  
"What that annoying little, agravating, whore up BITCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I AGREE!!!!!!"  
  
Michelle was saying so many cuss words right now, she was breaking the Osbourne's record of saying the most cuss words. Hotaru just kept on agreeing with her.  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked as the two girls just glared at no one really, just glared. The wall they were glaring at then just melted a hole right through it.  
  
"MY FUCKING HOUSE IS GOING TO BE FUCKING DESTROIED BY THE FUCKING TIME WE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" Quatra yelled while everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
"That's what I call a glare that can burn bacon or in this case, wood" Trowa said as Quatra started wailing.  
  
"My beautiful beautiful beautiful house!!!!"  
  
"I think the nice one has finally gone crazy Serena" Wufei said as Serena looked at him.  
  
"You didn't call me weak onna!!!" she yelled latching onto the guy. Wufei's entire body then just went cheery red. The poor boy just fainted then from all the heat.  
  
"Wu-man???" Duo said looking over his friend.  
  
"That little Peacecrap Bitch just started telling us how she was going to be the fucking queen of the damn universe. Yea, the queen of having my damn foot up her ugly ass!!!" Michelle yelled as Amara just sweatdropped.  
  
"Honey, please calm down"  
  
"Yo, pop, she doesn't have ta calm down if she doesn't want to calm down, Yous hear me" Hotaru just icily doing a punk pose.  
  
"WHAT DA FUCK!!!!" Amara yelled looking at her daughter as Duo joined the little girl in the pose.  
  
"Hey FireFly, I got a plan. COME ON!!!" Duo yelled grabbing Hotaru and rushing her out of the room and into his.  
  
"WHERE DID THAT LITTLE BASTARD GO WITH MY FUCKING DAUGHTER. AMARA, GO FETCH THAT ASSHOLE AND SEND HIM TO HELL!!!!!!!' Michelle yelled, pointing at Duo's door with fire behind her. Amara just cowered behind Trowa, who cowered behind Silver, who cowered behind Heero, who cowered behind Quatra, who cowered behind Serena, who cowered behind Wufei who was still out cold and leaning on a chair lamp.  
  
"No need for that!"  
  
Hotaru and Duo came out in bear costumes smoking some elle.  
  
"I'm Fuzzy" Hotaru said smoking some more.  
  
"I'm Wuzzy" Duo said still smoking the elle.  
  
"Oh, we know this poem don't we Heero" Silver said looking at Heero who just snickered a little. They then got out their pistols. They then together recited the poem.  
  
"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear,  
  
Fuzzy Wuzzy did not care.  
  
Fuzzy Wuzzy smoked some elle,  
  
Fuzzy Wuzzy went to hell"  
  
"Uh-oh" Hotaru and Duo said running away with the two killer on their heels. Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
Somewhere in the city  
  
"Man, this ice-cream is good" Yaten said biting into his ice-cream at the park.  
  
"Yea" Taiki agreed eating and reading his 'I'm such a genious which makes me a geek' book.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Seiya is lost again?"  
  
"Yea, just let the poor fool be"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Somewhere that is really really really really really evil.............  
  
"Bring in my date!!!"  
  
"Yes Miss. Relena"  
  
"SERENA WHERE ART THOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Finally, I got my perfect date" Relena said looking over her 'perfect' date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: HELP!!!!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: TIME TO PAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: How do you think they can run  
  
Heero: Dunno, just that Duo and Hotaru got away  
  
Silver: That poem was really good wasn't it  
  
Heero: Yea  
  
Trowa: *starts crying at the scene of his two friends*  
  
Silver/Heero: *sweatdrops* 


End file.
